Antioch
Antioch is a dangerous bounty hunter who was once sold out by Confre Hso'j. After being imprisoned and assaulted, he was installed in a life support suit and sought out Confre for revenge. History Deal gone wrong Antioch and Confre Hso'j were smuggling a large crate of bazookas when they were pulled over by the Peacekeepers. Unknown to Confre, Antioch had a bag full of Psychneopteran pollen in the bazookas and was smuggling it as well, causing the Antioch to be arrested, infuriating him, as Confre managed to escape. Assaulted Antioch was assaulted in prison, severally damaging his body, forcing the prison doctors to place him in a life support suit. Reunion with Confre Arrested During Antioch's revenge, beating Confre into unconsciousness, Sal Iva looks over the abduction bay and notices Ypear and Abacus cutting cables restraining the Boundary IX. He informs Antioch and the bounty hunter leaps out of the skipper’s quarters and onto the Boundary IX, startling Ypear and Abacus, and then attacking them. Knocking Abacus off the platform, Antioch turns towards Ypear who sees that the boarding party, evacuating from the Boundary IX due to Rhea, has stolen her bag of drugs. Horrified, Ypear descends by her tether and lands on top of the pirate who is carrying her bag. Abacus is found swinging under the platform by his tether. Antioch, peering over the edge of the platform, sees Abacus pointing a gun at him, and is shot in the head, knocking him unconscious. After the group had evacuated the Guillotine IV, the ship was boarded by the Peacekeepers, who arrested the group. Incarcerated Joining the Radicals Whilst floating around in space, Antioch was abducted by the Garrotte. Bringing him aboard, the grateful Antioch joins their cause, wanting to gain revenge against the Peacekeepers. Battle over Exzed Death Slamming Confre against the ship’s hull, Antioch prepares to kill him, only for Confre to activate one of the grenades hanging on a utility belt, destroying the life-support suit and leaving Antioch to die from his wounds. Abilities *'Armour': Antioch possess a large suit of armour which keeps him alive after his assault. he has since upgraded the suit to include a myriad of devices. **'Flight': The armour possesses a large propulsion system which can propel Antioch in a desired direction. It is powerful enough to keep up with the Boundary IX, yet has a limited fuel supply. **'Enhanced Strength': The armour, amplifies Antioch's physical strength, allowing him to easily throw Confre Hso'j across a room. **'Durability': The armour is durable enough to withstand the vacuum of space and was able to withstand a bullet shot at point blank into it's helmet, although it knocked him unconscious. **'Weapons Access': Antioch's armour possesses multiple weapons that he uses. Relationships Allies *Iva Pirate Clan **Sal Iva † **Mouthfull **Blinky **Tentacle Tim **Mr. Zoff **Squidstriker **Mane **Stalks **Bubbles *Radicals **Cauldron Kötü † **Raymond Kötü † Enemies *Confre Hso'j - Ally turned Enemy, Target and Killer *Quibsley *Rhea *Abacus *Ypear Gallery AntiochNormal.svg|Antioch prior to his assault. AntiochFinal2.svg Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Confre Hso'j Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Resolute Characters Category:Starships